


You caught my heart, don't let it go

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [22]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, First deserves some support as well, Flirting, Fluff, Growth, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Switching of POV, and fluff, and their mother should have really thought about it before inviting four love-birds, because they deserve it, lots of flirting, mostly First/Bon though, smooth, the boys are on a family vacation, they're sickenly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: First's mother wants to go on vacation with her sons and their respective boyfriends. Fluff happens.Ps. After all the angst of the last bits, I needed to write some fluff for First/Bohn and Frong/Thara, so here you go. This is absolutely part of my own self-care and I hope you have fun as well.
Relationships: First Kankun/Bon Sirikarnkul, Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79
Collections: FirstBohn - when a ghostship takes your soul





	You caught my heart, don't let it go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who's still interested in First/Bohn and enjoys them growing together =^^= I totally enjoy writing them and well, after a lot of angst, the boys deserve some fluff and happiness together. So here we go.  
> Have fun ^^

You caught my heart, don't let it go

Bohn’s sight got disturbed by a beer, held in front of him. For a moment he was about to get annoyed, but then he realised who it was.  
Thara. Of course.

“Thanks”, he took the beer and sipped it, just to continue staring at the dancefloor.

He would fell bad if Thara wasn’t doing the exact same thing. They could have talked, sure, but if the sight was so much better, why talk? Besides, they still had enough time for that.

Funny how he was sitting here, with his former almost rival, both of them watching their boyfriends with a silly grin on their faces.

Frong and First were on the dancefloor. Had been there for a bit of time already, laughing about things only they could know. Or the people around them with the way they ‘whispered’ to each other.

Bohn let out a chuckle as First stood on tiptoes to get as close as possible to Frong’s ear. Whatever he said, Frong giggled like the school girl he secretly was. Who would have known the famous cool Frong could he like this?

Although to be fair, no one would have thought he would ignore the music and ladies one day so he could simply stare at his boyfriend in awe. And to be sure, he absolutely enjoyed it.

A deep sigh from the side made him jerk up a bit.

“Why is he so adorable?”

Bohn tried not to giggle but failed miserably. Must be the alcohol. Which was probably also the reason why Thara had said this out loud. The doctor was tipsy, who would have thought?

“Must run in the family.”

“Definitely.”

The yearning was so clear in Thara’s voice, Bohn almost got embarrassed. This was way too intimate, although ... he’d seen those two kiss and flirt in public already, he should slowly be used to it. Especially since he and First were no better. At least by now.

And once again: Who would have thought?

Bohn giggled at the thought and especially at the funny feeling he got in his stomach. The excitement of realising once more that he was on a family trip with his boyfriend. Or better: He was on a trip with his boyfriend’s family. Which included Thara now as well. Because of Frong.

If Bohn had still seen Frong as a rival, he would have used all of this as blackmail, but to be honest, he didn’t know what to do about it.  
Besides, Frong and Thara had no shame. At all.

He still remembered the one time Thara had thought it would be funny to interrupt a meal they had had on the campus and sing at Frong. Everyone but the guy in question had been embarrassed and instead of telling his boyfriend to shut up or taking the whole affair somewhere else, Frong had kissed him right then and there.

Bohn still felt like dying of shame when he thought back to that.

No, First and he weren’t as bad. Definitely not. It had taken time for them to be open about their relationship, mostly because Bohn had been overthinking and panicking as soon as he had thought about showing any kind of affection. Especially since he had definitely wanted it.

So, for them, it was a lot to hold hands and hug and stand closer than usual and maybe even exchange a short kiss sometimes. It was a process. A good one.

“What are you thinking about?”

Bohn realised he’d been grinning like a mad man, but he didn’t care.

“First”, he admitted, returning his gaze back to the man himself, who was now flailing on the dance floor, surprisingly rhythmic. And especially perfectly in sync with his brother.

“Do you think they’ve always done that?”

“You mean as kids?”

“Yes.”

“Probably”, Thara started giggling again, “Imagine those two as little boys, storming the stage to do their dance battle.”

“Must have been one hell of a sight”, Bohn snorted. He’d seen pictures of those two and while First was the older brother, Frong had quite soon been taller. Both had been adorable as kids, but maybe Bohn wasn’t the best to judge objectively. From what he knew, they had been a mess and a whirlwind. Them dancing together since they were kids was totally plausible.

“You think there are videos of them?”

Thara leaned closer as if it was absolutely necessary to whisper: “I am sure of it. We only have to ask.”

“Let’s do that.”

They looked at each other in earnest, shaking their hands as a promise.

Bohn no longer knew what his life had become.

“What’s happening here?”

“I think our boyfriends are cheating on us.”

”One second. It only took one second!”

Both Thara and Bohn turned, looking up at Frong and First who stood there, their fists braced against their hips and a forced frown on their faces. A frown which was ready to slip any second again.

“Not one second”, Thara shook his head, “You’ve been on this floor for half an hour. Too long for our hearts. Too fucking long.”

All three stared at him, surprised by the swearing.

Finally, Frong moved, a cheeky grin replacing the frown: “You’ve come as far as that now, doctor? Do I need to take you home?”

They stared at each other and Bohn had the weird feeling of stumbling into the bedroom.

“Yes”, Thara replied rather breathlessly and jumped up, pulling Frong with him as he steered towards the door. At least now the boy was also blushing.

“Even you!”, he mumbled before being surprised by a familiar weight dropping onto his lap.

“What are you murmuring?”

Automatically, Bohn closed his arms around First, holding him as if he could run any second now.

“They’re ridiculous”, he said.

For once he had to look up, even if it was only a little bit. First was smirking at him as he cupped Bohn’s face as if holding something precious.

“As are we!”

“True.”

For a while, they simply looked at each other and Bohn became calm and content and satisfied and simply happy. To sit here, openly, with his boyfriend in his lap, staring at him without a doubt, was all he wanted, for now, was all which made him truly happy.

“You are beautiful.”

First’s eyes widened and Bohn could almost feel the heat of his blush radiating from him.

“You are beautiful”, he repeated, “And unbelievably kind. And also so stubborn, I can only love you for it. You are so ridiculous dancing with Frong, but also so amazing. You radiate true happiness and I can’t look away from you. You’re the most wonderful person who has ever walked this earth and I love you with every fibre of my being.”

By now, First’s face was buried in his neck, his hot cheeks pressed against Bohn’s skin.

“You’re drunk.”

“Not as much as you want to believe”, Bohn laughed, nuzzling into First’s shoulder, “You’re my boyfriend. I can be as sappy as I want to.”

First started shaking with laughter and Bohn still held him until he calmed down again, peppering kisses on Bohn’s neck during the time.

“Oh yes, you can.”

Loving the fact that he could make his boyfriend blush the same way First always made him blush in return, was a delight. It made him giddy and proud and happy and all those other synonyms for happiness and excitement he couldn’t remember right now because he had his boyfriend in his lap and had just made him blush.

“Well then”, Bohn took a deep breath, “I also have to tell you that you’re the cutest. Even cuter than any cat video I’ve ever seen. And I love cats, you know that. By the way, your rage when we watch sports? The way you get immersed so much you’ll jump up because you can’t stand the tension? Way better than the show itself. Much more adorable. Also your eyes? When you talk about something you love? I wouldn’t wonder if rainbows came flying out of them. Or glitter. I could watch you for hours.”

“Oh god”, First breathed against his throat, as he continued to hide his burning face there.

But he didn’t move and so Bohn continued.

~~~

When his mother had proposed a trip together with their respective partners, Frong hadn’t hesitated to agree. Of course, he had to ask Thara first if he could get some days off for it, but there wouldn’t be a question if he wanted it at all.

First ... wasn’t so sure.

“I’ll ask Bohn”, he said with a smile, even though it was rather tense.

It wasn’t that he feared Bohn might not want to go with them, but rather that it would be too stressful for him. They had slowly come to a point where Bohn could take his hand without any fear of being rejected, but they still preferred to be close in private. Which was perfectly fine for First.

Opposite to Frong, he wasn’t one to overrun people with his public affection, but Frong, after all, was different and weird and also still working through this ‘brother’ topic. First still sometimes had nightmares from those midnight talks.

And opposite to Frong he also didn’t have a boyfriend who was up to that. When he’d first met Thara, First would have never thought this guy who always bought flowers for his patients would be openly making bedroom eyes at his brother one day.

Although, on the other hand, it hadn’t been Frong and Thara who’d been caught right in the act at the flower shop. First felt his cheeks warm up and tried to get back on track with his thoughts. No need to think of Bohn naked on his lap.

No need indeed ...

With a deep breath, First forced his thoughts back to the problem at hand. Which was a flower bouquet for a wedding, but also about Bohn and the family trip.

Would it be okay for him? To be constantly surrounded by other people? For them to have only a bit of time together? Opposite to their daily life? Or would it stress him out and maybe make him overthink again, every time he wanted to be close to First?

Do I want this?, he wondered as well. Would he be able to relax around his family that way? Or would he wonder if everything was alright constantly? Trying to find a moment for them alone?

Wouldn’t it be more relaxed to spend their holiday alone and wait a bit more until they took the next step?

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to care, he truly did. Till now they had mostly been for themselves, only rarely meeting others and if so, it was over after a few hours. Going away with the family for days was something else completely.

With a sigh, he put the last flower in place and finished the piece of art he’d just created. Even full of worries he’d made another beauty and the colours fit perfectly. The couple had chosen well, he thought, full of appreciation and pride for his own work.

Bohn has to see this one.

The thought was normal by now, as was the picture he took instantly to send to his boyfriend. His boyfriend who had started to learn about flowers and plants, secretly asking King about some of them so he could show off in front of First.

What he didn’t know though, was that First knew about it because King had become a regular customer, mostly to talk about their shared interests: plants and Bohn. In this exact order.

_‘The colours are fantastic! What’s the yellow one called? ’_

First felt some tension leaving his body as he smiled at the response. Leave it to Bohn to be interested and enthusiastic while also forgetting the names sometimes.

_‘It’s a hollyhock. Some kind of rose.’_

_‘Thanks!’_

First stared at the text, biting his lower lip.

_‘You want to come over tonight?’_

_‘Sure’_

He would ask Bohn and they would manage this together. Because yes, he wanted to spend time with his family and his boyfriend and he was still somewhat surprised by how happily his mother had accepted two of her sons having boyfriends and the third being as aromantic as possible. First had brought home boyfriends before, but it had never gotten to this point right now. So yes, having the opportunity to have all of them together, was an opportunity he wanted to use. But only if it promised to be good for both of them.

With a sigh and a smile, he sent back a heart-emoji and turned towards his work again. Welcome, dear distraction.

It helped. As well as the stream of customers which had suddenly decided to come all at once, like it always happened. Not one after another, but all at once, so that his head was spinning.

When Bohn finally appeared in the door, First didn’t have enough energy to be nervous. All he wanted was to be hugged and carried to bed. Or to the table to get some dinner. Which luckily Bohn was prepared to do.

“A stressful day?”, Bohn greeted him with a smile and First nodded with a deep sigh. Seeing his boyfriend always helped. Especially seeing him with such a relaxed posture. They had truly come a long way.

“Good thing I brought dinner”, Bohn lifted a bag which had clearly some ingredients instead of something ready to eat, but First didn’t mind. Cooking with Bohn would give him some energy back. Especially since his boyfriend would totally do the most part, no questions asked.  
Funny how someone who had had no idea how to cook, had become so concerned with First’s eating habits, making it his job to cook for him as often as possible.

“Perfect”, First grinned, before pulling Bohn down for a soft, lingering kiss, “Simply perfect.”

“Now I know you’re hungry and tired”, Bohn laughed, but he didn’t move away, content to be where he was.

~~~

When they finally started cooking, Bohn gave First some vegetables to cut and First opened some beer for both of them. He was still faster with those automatic tasks than Bohn, which was totally fine. That way he could watch Bohn a little, who concentrated on getting the order right as if his life depended on it.

“Would you like to taste it?”

First jerked up, realising he’d been lost in his thoughts while staring at Bohn’s tall body leaned over the counter. He’d somehow gotten used to this sight but still appreciated every second of it.

He nodded and stepped closer, so Bohn could bring the spoon up to his mouth, his free arm sneaking around First’s waist to keep him close afterwards.

“And?”

“Some more chilli?”

“You’re a hot mess”, Bohn rolled his eyes and fulfilled the request.

First counted himself lucky, Bohn had never taken any critique or advice as a personal attack. Although they probably wouldn’t have gotten together otherwise anyway.

“Now?”

The arm was still around his waist and First leaned a bit more into it.

“Perfect.”

“Thanks.”

Bohn closed the lid and, finally having another free arm, pulled First into a proper hug.

“So, what’s up?”

“You’re so observant”, First murmured.

“I try using my abilities for the good side.”

“Congratulations.”

They both knew why he’d started being so observing in the first place, but they ignored it right now. At least Bohn had gotten better, not overthinking every little detail and asking about it often enough. So First should tell him. Now.

Leaning back a little, his hands still holding onto Bohn, he squinted up at his boyfriend: “My mother wants us all to go on a family trip. Three to four days, Thara and you are invited, no questions asked.”

There was this short moment of overwhelming stress, which First had expected already, but it toned down quickly.

“Okay? What’s the plan?”

“We would get our own room and we could decide when to spend time with them and when not. Of course, my mother would be a bit sad if we’d hide all the time though. But there’s a buffet and it’s close to the beach and some hiking paths. We could even go out at night, I think. My family has been going there for years before my father died.”

“Oh”, Bohn stared and the stress came back, “So it’s really important?”

“Yes and no”, First admitted truthfully, “My mom just really likes having a vacation again, especially after being sick and her sons all being so busy. So the place is familiar to us, something we know already with no new adventures, no stress. Except if Thara and you are with us maybe. We like it and it’s some way of keeping his memory alive, but nothing more dramatic in any way.”

Bohn’s eyes searched his face: “Why were you nervous about asking me?”

First swallowed: “It will be different than our usual time together and I wondered if it’s too much stress? Of course, we can do our own thing, but there will always be the knowledge of my family being close and wanting to spend time with us and I don’t want you to feel pressured. Instead, we could start with a vacation with just the two of us, if you rather want that.”

There was a frown now and First wondered what Bohn had taken from all his rambling. Finally, Bohn smiled, even though he seemed a bit insecure. But it was better than panic and they could with through those insecurities.

“Thank you”, to First’s surprise, Bohn kissed him on the forehead before brushing back what was the rest of his orange bangs. He should really cut them, First thought.

“What do you want?”

Give it to Bohn, asking the basic questions. Basic but important.

“Of course I want to spend my time with all of you. And I’d love to have you with me on the trip. But most importantly, I want us to have a good time. If we’re not ready yet for this, I don’t want to force it.”

He could almost see the wheels in Bohn’s mind turning, feeling the way his fingers played with First’s shirt and he waited. There was nothing else but to wait, anyway. Pushing another solution onto Bohn was never a good idea and he settled into waiting, enjoying being close to the man while he sorted through his own thoughts.

In between, one of Bohn’s hands came up to run through First’s hair as well, brushing it back and to the front again and making a beautiful mess out of it, he was sure.

Finally, he stopped and looked First into the eyes again, a soft, tentative smile on his lips.

“Let’s try this.”

First’s smile was wide and happy as he pulled down Bohn’s face for another, lingering kiss.

~~~

As they entered their room again, their fingers intertwined, they were giggling like a group of schoolgirls. Not one or two, but a whole bunch. Bohn wouldn’t be surprised if anyone told them to shut up, but he didn’t care very much about that right now.

“Dude”, First laughed with a hiccup, “The macarena dance! Why the macarena dance?”

“It’s the only one I know”, Bohn would have liked to pout, but he was far too happy and also fascinated by the happy little wrinkles around First’s eyes as he broke into another laughing fit.

“You call that knowing?”

“I only ever saw the dance once in my life.”

Now he was pouting.  
First’s laughter changed to a soft smile, interrupted by an irregular hiccup. The situation should have been ridiculous and it somehow was, but they were together in it. Cupping Bohn’s face with his hands, First stared at his eyes lovingly.

“Only once? You truly did an amazing job then.”

“Weak”, he tried to grumble, not yet ready to submit.

“Uh”, First pressed a wet kiss on Bohn’s cheek, “Your hips were amazing, sweetie.”

“Pff...”

“And your ass in those shorts. I should stitch my name on them next time, so everyone knows who you belong to.”

Despite breaking into helpless and hoarse laughter, Bohn felt a familiar tightening in his chest. He became overly aware of his heartbeat, getting faster and faster as First continued to ignore the laughter but kissed Bohn’s other cheek, his chin, his nose, his eyes, the line of his hair, his neck ...

At this point, Bohn wasn’t laughing anymore. Instead, he was breathing heavily, his throat dry and his hands trembling. The knowledge of where this could lead was delicious and made him yearn, despite First being right there.

Bohn’s hands were gripping whatever they could reach, one hand holding onto First’s neck, the other pulling his boyfriend’s hips closer to his own. He couldn’t and wouldn’t stop the breathless moans, coming from his own mouth, making First smile while slowly working his way downwards, opening button after button.

It was a sight to behold, Bohn thought, as he stared in some kind of trance at the man in front of him, slowly dropping to his knees.  
How lucky he was to have this man as his boyfriend and partner and lover and friend. How lucky he was to be able to spend time with him right now, right here. How lucky he was he had fallen for this astonishing guy with his wide eyes and open smile and magical words. Always ready to be there for Bohn, to be vulnerable himself, to be a part of Bohn’s life.

When First looked up with a smirk though, right before he opened Bohn’s fly, there weren’t any thoughts left.

~~~

By now, Bohn knew a lot of ways to make First come. They had explored all of them together over the months, carefully, slowly, determined.

His favourite would always be to have First sitting on the bed, himself between his legs, reducing his boyfriend to a whimpering mess before pushing him down and lowering himself on First’s lap, feeling the pressure deep down inside of him. He’d enjoy the way First would hold onto him, biting and kissing, switching between dominating the rhythm and giving Bohn free reign.

Being pressed against the wall, following First’s lead, as it was happening right now, was another favourite. Holding onto First’s hair and shoulder with trembling hands while his boyfriend made him lose his sanity bit by bit. But just before he was ready to come, First stood up again, opening his own fly with hasty hands, kissing Bohn’s bare shoulder and chest simultaneously.  
Bohn had to laugh gently about the mess his boyfriend was, the eagerness with which he tried to do everything at the same time. Not because he felt he needed to do it, but because he wanted to, couldn’t wait to leave Bohn alone and untouched for even a second.

“No need to laugh”, First grumbled, his skin darkened from the neck upwards.

Bohn shook his head gently, ignoring the fact that he himself was breathless as well.

“Let me help you.”

Together they somehow managed to open the fly, get rid of First’s shirt and give him a hickey, right on top of his chest. Although to be fair, that was mostly on Bohn.

Leaning against Bohn, First pulled him into another heated kiss, his hands wrapping around both of them, setting a familiar rhythm, switching the pace and angel.

They kissed and moaned and breathed and bit, pulling closer and pushing apart, following their intuition, their need to be close, to come apart in each other’s arms.

When they finally did, shortly after another, Bohn engulfed First completely in an embrace, ignoring the way their skin stuck together from all the sweat as he buried his face in the crook of First’s neck.

“I’ve got you”, he murmured and First instantly relaxed further, leaning against him with his whole weight.

“I’ve got you, too.”

And Bohn had never felt safer than right here, in First’s arms.

“Sh .... shower?”, First’s hiccup was back and as Bohn started laughing, the feeling of being home intensified even further.

~~~

The look they got from First’s mother the next morning, was a knowing one. She didn’t even try to hide it as she stared at Bohn’s neck and the bright hickey First had left there. Which she knew, obviously. Who else would have done it?

Despite it all, First still felt a bit shy about the fact, even though his mother had only once made a comment about his sex life before. Not a comment exactly, but a telling glance.  
When she’d first seen Bohn, her eyes had told First what she had thought of his new boyfriend. A “fine one”, as she probably would have said it if she’d dared it. It was the same glance she was sending them right now. In the middle of breakfast. Shared breakfast.  
It almost felt as if she was proud about her son being so ... productive. How proud did she have to be about Frong then?

First looked over.

Thara and his brother were sitting so close, their ankles crossed under the table, they probably didn’t know where either of them started and ended anymore. They didn’t even try to hide their intense flirting, lost in their own little world despite all the people around them.

As Bohn slowly and tentatively took First’s hand into his, holding it, hidden between them, First knew they weren’t any better. And he was happy about it, from the bottom of his heart.

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you like it =^^=
> 
> Ps. If you want to rant or talk, feel free: morathicain.tumblr.com


End file.
